It is commonly known to heat textiles by passing an electric current through a circuit within a textile. For instance, heated blankets and jackets are commonly used. However, existing heated textiles typically comprise wires arranged in coil configurations, to produce the heat. The presence of such wires therefore may a negative impact on the practicality of the textile, for instance by adding rigidity and/or weight. Moreover, wires may be fragile and may be damaged by bending, and do not supply a homogeneous heat.